Gravitational Pulls
by marie-chronicallyPESSIMISTIC
Summary: [a series of vignettes and drabbles / 00xOC] he caught her curiosity, she snatched his attention. Cross-posted in AO3 as marie-kai.
1. of pocky and marble cake

**Fandom** : KHR

 **Pairing** : Kozato Enma/OC

 **Summary** : drabble series / he caught her curiosity and she snatched his attention

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman REBORN! and anything familiar do not belong to me - it belongs to the great Amano Akira. The product Pocky doesn't belong to me either.

But, Tachibana Maiko (OC) belongs to me.

 **AN** : Hi, guys! Just something I wanted to write for a while, and Enma was randomly picked by a friend (I used their numbers hehe). This happened after the manga and I have some headcanons concerning the redhead! And the guardians are all in high school now so ages ranging from 16 (Enma, Tsuna, etc) to 18 (Kyoya, Ryohei etc.).

And with that, enjoy reading!

* * *

00

* * *

She didn't notice him from the corner of her eye until she heard a soft _meow_ coming from the side of a convenient store which she had just exited on her right, clutching a plastic bag.

Turning to look, Maiko stopped and gave out a small smile from seeing the cute picture before a concerned look took over. Her eyes first looked at the crouched redhead's bandaged hand trying (and failing) to pet the small kitten before the chocolate-colored hues darted to his slightly shadowed face with band-aids on his nose and cheeks.

Without knowing why, she called out to him, ignoring the raised eyebrows and astonished faces from people passing by her.

"Hey! Guy with the red hair!"

Startled, the redhead (natural or dyed?) looked up, the kitten darting off to the side unnoticed.

He blinked.

"Pretty…"

Realizing he unconsciously uttered that, he became flustered. "No-! I mean-!"

As the boy started to further curl into himself, Maiko smiled. ' _Cute_ ,' she thought, prompting her to sit next to him, placing her small bag and the plastic bag on her other side. Freezing, he glanced to the side, eyes peeking through his hair.

"Thank you. You have awesome eyes, stranger-kun."

He fully turned to her at that, surprise and hints of embarrassment showing in his crimson compass-like eyes. She then became concerned, eying the band-aids. "But, are you okay?"

Nodding his head and relaxing minutely, the redhead muttered as he averted his gaze to the ground, "Yeah, this happens all the time."

Maiko frowned, worried about the small scratches she saw once she was next to him. "Well, be careful next time, yeah?"

A nod was her only answer.

As if struck, she straightened, gasping.

"What?" The redhead tensed, giving her his full attention.

"I forgot to introduce myself!" Maiko smiled, offering her hand to the boy. "My name is Tachibana Maiko. Nice to meet you!"

He stared at her with wide eyes before he reached out and shook her hand, a small smile pulling his lips. "Kozato Enma. Nice to meet you, Tachibana-san."

She shook her head, pouting, "Call me Maiko."

"Um-"

"And in return, I'll call you Enma-kun, okay?"

He was silent for a moment, looking dazed. "O…kay?"

Maiko grinned. "Great! Now," she reached for the plastic bag, "want some Pocky?"

* * *

00

* * *

"Enma-kun! Over here!" Maiko called out to her friend, waving.

The redhead waved back, heading towards her with a smile.

After their meeting and the small talk, they continued to bump into each other - him still bearing band-aids and her still toting along her favorite confectionery. They had exchanged numbers, texting whenever they felt like it, asking how each other's day was. Growing comfortable with the other (Enma more than Maiko), they sent little jokes and silly pictures they found funny.

(Enma has a sweet tooth like she did. Maiko was scared of horror movies, he surprisingly liked them. She attended Midori High School* while he attended Namimori High School. She loved dancing while he had two left feet.)

Now, they agreed to meet up and try out their favorite coffee shop which featured a new addition to their sales.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Maiko-chan," Enma muttered softly once he reached his friend.

Waving his apologies away, the light-haired girl grinned. "It's okay, Enma-kun. I just got here, too. And I see there isn't much bandages on you now."

Nodding, the redhead only smiled a tiny bit.

"Come on then," Maiko chirped, grabbing hold of Enma's hand (missing the blush adorning the redhead's cheeks and he was grateful for that). "That cake will be in our stomachs in a little while!"

Once they arrived and ordered the delicious-looking cake, they talked about what had happened while they weren't on their phones, pausing when the waitress put down the marble cake ("We can share the cake, Enma-kun!") and drinks ("One Green Tea Frappe for the lady and one Wintermelon Milk Tea for the gentleman. Enjoy!").

Maiko stopped from telling him how her best friend tripped and fell into a fountain when she heard something that made her furrow her eyebrows.

"Hey, isn't that Loser Enma?"

"Yeah, it is! Who's the girl?"

"There's not a chance that loser has a girlfriend! I mean, he's too pathetic to get one!"

Irked, chocolate-eyed girl turned her attention away from a resigned Enma to the three idiots snickering by the open shop doors. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed the two girls and one boy had malicious smirks on their faces.

Eyes brightening with an idea, Maiko put on her best smile and whispered, "Play along, okay?"

After receiving a confused and bewildered nod from the redhead across from her, she held out a small slice of the cake as she exclaimed, "Enma-kun, this cake is delicious! Here, try some!"

Enma blinked, blushed, then let her place the portion in his mouth.

Satisfied (and blushing lightly herself), the light-haired girl peeked over her shoulder. She chuckled when she saw the slack-jawed expression on the idiots' faces. They quickly fled, pouting and looking flustered.

Chuckling once more, Maiko gave her full attention to the still flushed redhead.

"Sor-"

"Maiko-chan, would you-Imean-wouldyoupleasebemygirlfriend!" came out of him, his hand immediately covering his mouth.

It took her a while to decipher what he said before she blushed, feeling warmth settle on her chest (glad her crush on the redhead was reciprocated).

Maiko smiled. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Enma-kun."

* * *

00

* * *

 **BONUS**

Tsuna noticed Enma smiling down at his phone. Intrigued, the brunet cocked his head.

"Enma-kun."

The redhead jumped then, blushing, pocketed his phone. "Hai, Tsuna-kun?"

"Who were you texting? And why are you blushing?"

At that, the slight blush on Enma's cheeks grew and their respective guardians perked up (well, those who were in the park with them).

"Dame-Tsuna, didn't you know he has a girlfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"N-NO, SH-SH-SHE ISN'T-!"

"YOU MEAN LOSER-ENMA GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME?!"

"TENTH! I, TOO, SHALL FIND YOU A GIRLFRIEND!"

"HIEEEE!"

"Way to go, Enma!"

"Hey, hey, if you need tips, I could happily give them to you."

"Julie!"

Unnoticed by everyone, Reborn smirked in satisfaction and proceeded to watch the chaos.

* * *

00

* * *

 **Midori High School** \- imaginary sister-school of Midori Middle School, okay?

 **Tachibana** \- means "orange"

 **Maiko** \- means "dancing child"

Thank you for reading!


	2. of petting zoos

So -

Maiko grew on me and Enma deserves some love and fluff, too, okay? Okay.

This is loosely based on my headcanon that can be found in (erratic in terms of posting) Tumblr account, malori-of-the-night.

(and I just want KHR to have another season, yeah? I mean, elDLIVE is great but I want to see Enmaaaa T^T that boy needs more love! This is now a drabble series, but there may be breaks in posting since College Life is troublesome… so troublesome)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! The awe-inspiring Amano Akira-sama does. Tachibana Maiko belongs to me though.

This took place after a few weeks of them becoming official and Enma's comfortable now around Maiko.

English is not my first language, I am sorry for any grammatical errors I may have not noticed.

Enjoy reading!

 **00**

"… Enma? How long have you been studying here in the library?"

Compass-like eyes blearily looked up, hair mussed more so than normal. In front of him were piles of books, all open with papers and pens scattered throughout the table. Maiko could see notes meticulously written down in a notebook a little way away from his hand. It took a few seconds for Enma to focus on worried chocolate orbs.

"Oh… good morning, Mai-chan." Humming and remembering to keep quiet, the redhead tilted his head. "I dunno, maybe two or three hours?"

"And since when did you come here?"

Enma furrowed his brows, puzzled. "Um, since the opening hour, so 9 AM…? I don't understand, what-?"

She cut in. "It's two in the afternoon."

He blinked.

"Oh."

Mouth twitching upwards, Maiko sighed and let out a small exasperated and amused huff. "Yeah, 'oh'."

That same afternoon, she had received a rather concerned text from Tsuna, Enma's best friend, fretting that the redhead could use some time to relax.

Enma smiled sheepishly, muttering, "I guess… I lost track of time? You see, there's a test coming up and the instructor said it will take a huge chunk of our grade…"

The caramel-haired girl lightly laughed and slid into an empty chair beside him. Looking at the chaos littered only on his table, she had an idea. She turned to him, eyes blazing with determination and fondness. "Okay, break-time! I bet you haven't even eaten lunch yet!"

A resolute nod prompted from the girl after a (weak) stuttered no came from the redhead.

"That's what I thought. Alrighty! Clean up! _Then_ you'll come with me to somewhere fun!"

 **00**

Gripping her boyfriend's hand tighter, Maiko led the way to their intended destination, steps quick and sure.

"Mai-chan, come _on_ , where are we going?" Enma just managed to take a big step over a rock (he warily eyed it even after he was in the clear. He ignored his companion's snicker).

Looking over her shoulder, she smirked before turning her eyes forward once more. "Nope! Trust me on this, Enma-kun, you'll like it!"

Sighing, he gave up, letting her lead him to wherever they were headed. Brows furrowed in confusion, the redhead glanced around and tried to deduce any places they might be going.

' _Wait, are we-?_ '

Maiko stopped and whirled around, gesturing grandly. "Ta-da~!"

Enma first stared at the establishment before him then to his girlfriend then back.

A few seconds passed, her smile faltering until-

-compass-like orbs warmed and a small and fond smile was directed at her, an answering one automatically forming on her lips as relief relaxed the minute tensing of her shoulders.

"So… do you like it?"

His response was to gently squeeze her hand tighter before he brought her smaller hand up and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. Breathing out a chuckle at her blush (his girlfriend was _wonderful_ , no one can change his mind otherwise), he was the one who led them to the entrance of the small petting zoo (all the while paying no heed to his own flush).

"Good afternoon! Tickets for two, sir?" the employee stationed at the ticket stand chirped, wide grin genuine at the sight of the couple before her.

"Good afternoon and yes, two, please."

Handing over the exact amount needed for the payment, Enma swiftly accepted the bracelets and put one of the two on and placed on his dazed girlfriend's wrist. This shook Maiko out of her momentary stupor (' _whoa, did he just do that?_ ' still lingered in her mind).

"Wha-? Enma! I should be one who paid since this was my idea!" she sputtered out, her other hand not holding his hand fluttered around, still slightly red.

He gave a hum, the fond smile still on his face. "Well, how about you pay next time?"

She brightened, crying out a small 'deal!' before heading to a small section of the petting zoo currently occupied by a small number of rowdy children, stressed out parents, and a few employees here and there. Thankfully, the other visitors were a little way away from where they were.

Two pairs of eyes brightened at the sight of bunnies hopping around, promptly sitting down on the hay-covered ground and immediately reaching for the small creatures.

Coos and almost silent chuckles were heard for a while.

Internally squealing at the ball of fluff in her arms, she looked over to her boyfriend then muffled a giggle. Somehow, since sitting down a few minutes ago, the redhead had three rabbits on his lap, two in his arms, and another on his head. Her giggles turned into laughter at the blissfully relaxed look on his face, goofily grinning down at the animals before redirecting his gaze to the girl beside him.

"You're wonderful…"

A shy grin forming at the dazed comment, she proclaimed, "I am and you'll better remember it always."

Enma faintly reddened at his own unexpected slip then replied with a swift kiss on her lips, mindful of the rabbit on his head. A small gasp followed by a quiet moan came from her. The kiss deepened, lips grazing. Emboldened by her response, the redhead lifted and placed his hand on the nape of her neck. Another muted moan escaped from her lips as his thumb rubbed small circles along her hairline.

They only separated once the need to breathe become necessary, both having trouble in opening their eyes.

Maiko's mouth twitched with mirth and eyes still closed, muttering, "So… are you relaxed yet?"

Sighing in content, he placed his forehead on hers. With his eyes fluttering open, Enma stared at the caramel-haired girl and faintly responded, "Yes. Thank you for doing this, Maiko."

"No problem." Chocolate brown orbs finally revealed to his fond gaze, she grinned. "I'm glad I could help you get your mind off the boring stuff."

' _I'm glad I have you_ ,' he thought to himself, fondness of her and a cozy feeling growing in his chest.

 **00**

 **BONUS**

"Come on, let's go have a late lunch since a certain someone skipped it."

"Alright, alright…"

The redhead noticed a flash of yellow from the corner of his vision and curiously turned towards it.

And abruptly did an about face.

Seeing the odd look on her boyfriend's face, Maiko raised an eyebrow. "Enma-kun, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing, Mai-ch-chan. Let's get some lunch, shall we?"

"… okay?"

Grabbing her hand, Enma stiffly speed walked to the petting zoo's small snack bar.

Interest piqued from his actions, she took a look back to where he gaped at. Both of her eyebrows flew up the surprisingly cute sight: a guy a few years older than her and Enma was surrounded by most of the rabbits and a few ponies. But what really had her grinning broadly was the small canary perched on top of his head.

 **00**

Thank you to **Batmanchibi** , **CakeVengeance** , **HarleyQuinn312** , **IIChaosII** , **IrenuDesu** , **JulieBlue1152** , **Karkat01** , **Lorelei evans** , **RaoLuciel** , **TeenyTigerRoar** , and **TheAngelicPyro** for the Favorite!

Thank you to **Batmanchibi** , **Karkat01** , and **TeenyTigerRoar** for the Follow!

 **CakeVengeance** – haha, thank you! ^u^

 **IIChaosII** – right? I couldn't find any fics featuring him and an OC, so I thought, might as well :D Thank you for reading! :)


	3. of sleepy study dates

**Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me but my Maiko does~

* * *

 **00**

* * *

"Ne, Maiko-chan-" Kozato Enma stopped, eyes softening.

The sleeping figure of Tachibana Maiko greeted him. With her head placed on top of her crossed arms atop the table, she was oblivious to his gaze, long eyelashes brushing her cheekbones.

Chuckling almost silently, the redhead reached out a bandaged hand and brushed a lock of caramel hair to behind her ear. His hand lingered there, thumb fleetingly caressing the sleeping girl's exposed cheek before withdrawing.

He observed her a little bit more before he returned back to the open book in front of him. A small smile twitching on his lips as the sounds of whispers flitted here and there and the occasional turn of the pages echoing in the quiet library.

* * *

 **00**

* * *

Thank You to **hex. thorn .3** , **AlphabetNumberSymbol** , **13** , **winter128** , and **RinPekoGakkuri** for the Follow!

And Thank You to **hex . thorn** **.3** , **kani-leek-lover** , **gummi king** , **jazmin . silva** **13** , **winter128** , and **RinPekoGakkuri** for the Favorite!

Hope you liked this one! ^_^

Tell me what you think!

Stay safe always!


	4. of a glacier flame user

**Disclaimer** : I do not own KHR, but I do own my OC

 **Author's Note** : this is before Enma asked Maiko to be his girlfriend in _of pocky and marble cake_

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **00**

* * *

A gaze as chilling and piercing as her flame bored into him.

"... she will be a part of this, once one of our enemies will hear of her. Are you willing to take the risk and pursue her, knowing that she will be constantly in danger?"

Compass-like orbs flickered downwards before looking up. "As a don and her friend, I will do everything within my power to protect her from any danger from our world." He hesitated before adding, "Even when she wishes to break ties with me."

A brief flicker of surprise shone in her eyes before disappearing. Instead, a minute smirk tugged at her lips. "Huh."

Suzuki Adelheid appraised her Boss and, judging by her slow nod, liked what she saw: the Shimon Boss revealing his Resolve to protect and defend, crimson orbs just as cold and hard when he fought against the 10th Vongola Boss a few years ago.

"Well, then," the Glacier Flame user abruptly took a stance, hands holding her metal fans at the ready. "Prepare yourself."

And lunged.

* * *

 **00**

* * *

Hellooooo, just a small snippet on Enma's second-in-command and her reaction on Enma befriending Mai-chan (is Adelheid OOC? I dunno anymore haha)

Thank you to **Lorelei evans** for the Follow!

Tell me what you think!

Stay safe always!


	5. of warmth

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! but I do own Maiko-chan.

 **Author's Note** : ... college is killing me (most especially Anatomy and Physiology) ((but I wanna write again so here it is!)) (((I missed writing this ship))). My schedule is still hectic but I can squeeze some time for this, not sure yet.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

00

* * *

They were heading to a hedgehog café*.

But Enma didn't know that.

To get their minds off of the Final examination they just had, Maiko had texted an unsuspecting Enma to "hang out and relax from the torture that is the exams!" (although the redhead wasn't really protesting, as long as he was with her). After vaguely excusing himself from Tsuna and hurriedly escaping the attention of his own guardians, Enma made his way to Namimori Park where Maiko was already waiting.

The moment caramel-haired girl saw him, her face brightened with a wide grin.

"Enma-kun!"

A wave and a shy smile were her answer.

Maiko bounced over to him and grabbed the redhead's hand, prompting him to turn slightly red. "Come on, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"We," Maiko chirped, "are going to a café!"

Raising an eyebrow, Enma felt his lips twitch upwards. "A café? But you just had a frappe yesterday."

"Well, it's not _that_ kind of café. Besides, one can never have enough of frappes. Most especially green tea frappe!" she cheered, letting the redhead's hand go to throw her hands in the air and looking back to slyly grin at him.

Only for her eyebrows to scrunch up minutely. "What's wrong?"

The Don of the Shimon Famiglia knew he was being silly - he knew he was! - but a strange feeling still rose in his gut. It made him feel oddly empty, his hand immediately missing the warmth of the light-haired brunette.

Inwardly shaking his head, he answered out loud, "No, it's nothing."

"Are you sure, Enma-kun?" She wouldn't dare share to him that he had a tell – when he lies, Maiko noticed that his eyes would flick to the left just for an instant before focusing on the person he was conversing with. She would hold on to it for a bit longer (until someone would spill the beans before her, she meant).

He smiled unconvincingly. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Eyeing him a little more but ultimately letting him have this one and open up on his own, Maiko muttered, "Alright, but you know I'm here to listen, right?"

A nod was her answer which prompted her to give one back, turning around to head to their original direction.

Enma followed her through the park, going to wherever she was planning to visit. Shyly eyeing her back, he gathered his resolve and reached a hand out.

Maiko slightly jumped as she felt something holding her hand. Looking down, she softly smiled at the sight of Enma's hand shakily holding on to hers

She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

As if her action of not taking her hand away was a sign, the redhead relaxed, the quivering of his hand stopping to comfortably clutch her hand in a more secure grip.

That is how they went to the café — both pink and their intertwined hands between them.

* * *

 **BONUS 1**

"Ouch!"

Hearing the sound of distress, Enma looked over to his companion, carefully cradling a calm and curious hedgehog in his hands. He checked on Maiko who was pouting, her hand clutched closely to her body. A hissing sound could be heard which then prompted him to glance down at the playpen. The spiky creature was still sounding out its displeasure, rolled tightly into a ball.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! The little guy started to do that-" she motioned to the cute ball of furious spikes "-when I started to pick him up! So jealous of you, Enma-kun..." An exaggerated pout was directed toward him. "How come they're so calm with you?"

A slow shrug was his response, careful not to dislodge his hedgie sniffing around on his shoulders (he was pleasantly surprised at the animal's ability to climb along his uniform).

* * *

 **BONUS 2**

A café employee could be seen just a little ways further from the duo, head tilted to the side. He must be seeing things. Yeah, that only could be the explanation. Still, he rubbed his eyes. Peeked above his curled fingers. Stared.

Nope.

Still there.

He blinked then shrugged. "Well, this _is_ a hedgehog café..."

And with that final remark, he turned around and walked back to the counter, giving himself a pat on the back. It was none of his business, anyway; he was just instructed to take care of the food and beverages.

The scene he just left was both bizarre and cute. A hedgehog (where did it come from?) with its spikes made out of (fake, maybe?) metal was sleeping. And, perched on one of its metallic spikes, was a small yellow canary singing out a simple tune (wait, was that Nami-chuu's anthem?! How did it-!).

 _Yep_ , the employee closed his eyes, _none of his business_.

* * *

00

* * *

hedgehog café – it really exists! I screamed when my cousins went there during their trip to Japan and I just wanted to add this cute place! One out of three is located in Shibuya City, Japan ((and really hoping my family and I could go there when we ever go to Japan haha)).

Thank you to **MariaHikari** , **earlgreyexo** , **MarvelGeek13** , **sydney leung 18** , and **SurvivingMinx** for the Favorite!

Thank you to **Anubis eye** , **sydney leung 18** , and **SurvivingMinx** for the Follow!

Always take care!

marie


	6. of peaceful dozing

Based loosely on the prompt by senpiecakes from tumblr:

Person A: B, what in the hell are you doing?

Person B: * feeling A's hair while mumbling * What the fuck this is so soft and smooth.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman REBORN! is not mine, the only property I have is my Maiko-chan~

 **Author's Note** : Hi, guys! I know, gasp?! I updated?! ¿ I too am very shook but it's my short vacation before sophomore year starts... Huhuhu, send help- ahem, anyway, enjoy reading! Tell me what you think! (... please?)

This happened a few months after them being a couple and a few weeks after of warmth.

* * *

 **00**

* * *

Kozato Enma took a deep breath, held it, then released it silently. _Today_ , he decided, _he was going to tell her today._

Looking under his bangs, he gazed at the caramel-haired girl across the low study table. Currently, they were studying at Enma's place (the redhead thanked Kami that his guardians and famiglia listened to him for once despite a few loud protests and curious archings of a brow).

Once again, he breathed in and blew it out.

"Mai-chan, I - there's something yo - what are you doing?"

 _Pat pat, ruffle_.

"Your hair is so soft and smooth, Enma, what hair products do you use?" Maiko asked, moving to the spot beside him and resuming her inspection of his hair. She jokingly pouted, a playful smile tugging on her lips. She carded her fingers carefully through his strands, occasionally patting his head.

No answer.

Maiko, noticing the redheaded boy's silence, halted her petting and turned to look at Enma's face.

Her eyes softened. _Aww, man, this is so cute_.

What greeted her was Enma in a dazed state, his orbs half-lidded as he nudged his head towards her hands. She didn't notice but he stopped functioning and lost his train of thought when she softly stroked his hair with the occasional gentle scratch on his scalp.

Enma dreamily sighed, turning to her and silently pleaded for her to continue the relaxing ministrations, blinking languidly.

Grinning, she obliged.

Soon, Enma laid his head on Maiko's lap and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, softly dozing off. The caramelette huffed, amused. She continued playing with the red strands, calm surrounding the both of them.

Making sure he was sound asleep, she whispered those three words and promptly blushed. They hadn't exchanged the words but both knew how one felt for the other. Too shy to say it, as their friends slyly tease.

For now, their precious moments together were enough.

(Enma forgot what he was supposed to tell her and Maiko was too focused on his hair to actually pay attention other than her desire of hair-petting).

* * *

 **00**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, whether you like it or it's meh (it makes me happy * hint hint nudge nudge *)

Thank you to **Nagololol** for the Favorite!

Thank you to **Nagololol** , **TheAngelicPyro** , **olivia rodriquez 927** , and **AriaLuminer** for the Follow!

Take care always,  
marie


End file.
